Containers or packages for medicaments are desirably easily openable by adults but not by children. There have been many attempts to provide such packages in blister form, but in some cases they are difficult to open even by an adult. It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a package which is easily openable by one having knowledge of the opening procedure but which is difficult to open by a small child unfamiliar with the procedure.